My Life So Far!
by Hermione Double1
Summary: OK, so the gang have left Hogwarts, and Hermione is in love with Ron. This is basically her autobiography with WAY too much fluffiness!! *COMPLETED*
1. Dreams

Disclaimer: I'm not JKR. Well, duh!  
  
A/N: Hi again! Another horrifically fluffy fic with compliments from myself. Ok, so this needs a little explaining- it's the last few chapters from Hermione's autobiography- a little bit like The Hobbit/ There and Back Again only without the Hobbits (obviously). It is totally shipped in transports of Hermione 3 Ron, and is totally cheesy, but please review or I won't bother putting up a new chapter. Oh yeah, and anyone wondering when I'm going to bother putting up any more of Hermione's Secrets or Life After Hogwarts, I'm sorry, but you're just gonna have to be patient and wait for the muses to visit. Yours,  
  
Hermione Double.  
  
My Life (So Far!)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Dreams.  
  
You know, I think he had always known how I felt about him. That was why we always fought, and why it always hurt. I had been one of his best friends for years and one of his enemies for even longer.  
  
When we left Hogwarts the previous year, it hit me, hard in the face. He was so much more than a friend. So much more. But it was too late by then. For he seemed to be in love with someone: and that someone wasn't me. No, that someone was a Miss Sally-Anne Perks: a fellow Gryffindor, who, to my dismay, was extremely popular and pretty. I had never really got to know her during our school years. I had always maintained that she was incredibly shallow - someone I called "a Queen Snob of the Planet Popular," whom had no real sense of self, just someone who played up to her adoring "friends". On reflection, I realised that she may have been quite nice, just perhaps slightly superficial, and that maybe I had been jealous of the way everyone tailed her, copying her every move. I had never been popular, having been to "smart", and admittedly "a bit of a know-it-all." I tried hard to remove that label, but it was stuck with such strong a glue it would never peel away, for that was who I was. I would now die before changing myself so people would like me better.  
  
Mind you, I did with Ron. I tried everything so as to make him see me in a different light, but he was too blind, too dense, to understand I loved him. I was just the Intelligent One who would help him with his homework every now and then, and nothing more than that. Oh, he made sure of that, via our blazing arguments every other day. Yet my feelings had never changed, but I had to make do with being his friend (although perhaps slightly begrudgingly.)  
  
They became inseparable, another reason for my disliking her. She had, in a way, split apart the infamous trio of Ron, Harry and Hermione, now it was Harry and Hermione, and Ron and Sally-Anne.  
  
It made me sick to see them together, and then I felt guilt, for he seemed so happy, and surely, if he felt happy, and I cared for him as I did, then I should feel happy for him too?  
  
'So, how come you aren't seeing Sally-Anne today?' Harry, Ron and I were in one of the clubs in Hogsmeade after work and the thread of conversations had started to spin into that of relationships. I didn't know this would be one of the most important nights of my life.  
  
'She said she was busy..' Did this mean what I thought it meant? Were they really growing apart?  
  
'Doing what?' I asked, trying to keep my voice from sounding too ecstatic, merely curious.  
  
'Work.' It still seemed amazing to me she had even managed to get a job, being so unintelligent. Then it occurred to me that I should not be having these thoughts. He was my best friend, after all.  
  
'Oh, well. What about you Harry? Anything new on the relationship front?'  
  
'No.' it seemed I had touched a sore spot. He had recently had an extremely messy break-up with Cho Chang, and although he had always been quite popular with the girls, he had a hard time trying to hold down a relationship. So did I, come to that.  
  
I had had the odd boyfriend, just nothing that serious, feeling my career was more important than getting a boyfriend at this moment in time. I had spent a lot of time dwelling over Ron, but I was over it now. I had my own life and I convinced myself he would not mess it up.  
  
We changed the subject, as we all (well, perhaps not Ron,) found the subject pretty depressing. We were still in contact after leaving Hogwarts, which had been one of my biggest fears, but we were slipping away. We had all made other friends through work, and these social gatherings of the three of us had become a rarity.  
  
'So how's practise coming along?'  
  
'Quite good.' He screamed over the loud music of "Charmed", the nightclub we would occasionally visit. Ron had recently been made Keeper of Chudley Cannons. I was so proud of him- it had always been his dream to become a professional Quidditch player. Harry had the ability to join Ron, but although he was passionate about it, he had decided to go into the Ministry of Magic as an Auror. As for me- I danced from job to job- I got bored so easily. I had no idea of what career to follow. At that moment in time I also worked at the Ministry, but that was not where my heart lay. I had thought about teaching, but what I really wanted to do was write. I scribbled down anything and everything, on the corners of serviettes to the back of the Daily Prophet. But still, none of my work had been published, and my life was in a mess.  
  
'D'you want to come round ours, 'Mione?' The two shared a house just outside of Hogsmeade, and I was more than happy to visit, so we walked the few streets to the pretty large house belonging to my best friends.  
  
We walked into what looked like a bombsite.  
  
'Soz 'bout the state, 'Mione, we haven't had much time to tidy lately,' said Ron. He seemed slightly drunk.  
  
'That's ok,' I said, removing Ron's broomstick from the sofa in order for me to sit down.  
  
'Want a drink, 'Mione?' asked Harry, on his way to retrieve some cans of Mulled Mead from the kitchen.  
  
'No thanks,' I said slightly disapprovingly.  
  
'Suit yourself,' he said, throwing Ron a can of The Old Drunk Monk's Mystical Mead.  
  
'So, written anything new lately?' Ron asked, between long swigs.  
  
'Hmm. I don't know what to do. I hate it at the Ministry, but I haven't got anything to write about.' I said, deep in thought. What could I write about? People always say it's best to write about what you know. What did I know? Well- just some stuff. I thought about the stuff that had happened in my life so far. Well, to start off I was a witch- which I regard as pretty interesting. I was best friends with two very famous wizards-in love with one of them- more interestingness- well, what If I wrote the story of my life- like a dramatised autobiography? YES! Now that WOULD be interesting! That was it! Finally, I had my story! Thank God for the red-haired muse sat right in front of me!  
  
'Argh, you could do anyfin'- you're well clever 'Mione.' He said, sipping more mead. I swelled with pride, making notes in my head about my future masterpiece. Now it's on paper. It's very strange to see all your thoughts, feelings and emotions go down in black and white.  
  
'Jus' 'member me when you're rich and famous,' he continued.  
  
'You're already rich and famous Ron. You play Quidditch, remember?'  
  
'Oh, yeah.I forgot,' he said pensively, while Harry laughed.  
  
'Look, Ron I think you've had enough to drink,' I said.  
  
'Last one, promise, 'Mi'ne,'  
  
I rolled my eyes. Even when drunk he was cute. Ron and Harry carried on conversing about Quidditch, while I amused myself over how great it would be to see my book on the shelves of Flourish and Blotts. Fantasies slipped into dreams as I fell asleep on the sofa. 


	2. Letters

Do I have to put ANOTHER disclaimer on?? Oh, just see the first chapter.  
  
Yours,  
  
Hermione Double  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Letters  
  
I awoke to see Ron's warm brown eyes. He had apparently shaken me awake.'What time is it?' I yawned, checking my watch. I swore loudly, and Ron looked taken a-back.  
  
'God, you should have woken me up earlier. I've got so much work to do!' I said staring around hopelessly for my cloak, almost in tears. 'Hermione, calm down! This is stupid; you're doing way too much! Just take a break for once! Look, sit down.' I loved it when he did this. I sat down next to him. ''Mione, just stop for a minute. I'm sure if just one assignment is late it won't matter. God knows Harry's stuff's never in on time.' He made me laugh when he did this, he would make such a good father one day.  
  
'I suppose you're right,' I said, giggling inwardly. 'But I do have to go, I've had the best idea for a story!' I said excitedly. 'Thanks for everything, and tell Harry to get to work on those assignments!' I Disapparated to my beloved cottage, situated in the cutest little village imaginable. I stayed in all day, writing notes and notes for my autobiography. I went to work the next day, in a very bad mood. I did have an idea for a story, but what I didn't have was Ron, and he was the only thing I really desired. 'Granger! Have you finished that report yet? I want it on my desk in two hours!' shouted my boss, Horace Humble. He was a strict man, who reminded me slightly of Barty Crouch. 'Err, yes sir, it's almost finished,' I said, scribbling down something about the law for the Restriction of Magical Creatures  
  
I knew that it was the most awful piece of work I had ever done, but I had lost my interest for such matters. Everyone said I had changed from the irritable little know-it-all whose only love was homework that I had been at Hogwarts. I am still a very passionate person, but now my passion lies within another source rather than doing assignments.  
  
I handed him the sheaf of parchment, and started noting down the attributes of Humble's character for my autobiography- absorbed in his work, slightly stern, impeccably neat.. but then I thought of Ron. I tried to focus more on his worst characteristics, so that maybe I would lose my interest in him.  
  
RONALD WEASLEY- Sarcastic, stubborn, absent minded, with a low ability to concentrate.... Nope. No good. It just wouldn't work. Thoughts about how sweet and caring he could be kept floating through my head. Speaking of Ron, a tiny grey owl swooped in through the open window. Pigwidgeon! Ron had all the money in the world- more than enough to buy a more efficient owl- but we were all fond of Pig- he was a comical little thing. I relieved him of his burden and he perched on the back of my chair, hooting happily.  
  
"Hi Hermione, I'm bored out of my skull. It's rubbish when the season finishes, and Harry's at work, so I thought I'd owl you. I suppose I should start tidying up the house... well, maybe later. I was going to see Sally today, but we had an argument last night, she's broken up with me.  
  
I couldn't stop a smile creeping on to my lips at this point.  
  
I suppose it was pretty inevitable, I think she was getting bored of me.  
  
'Stupid, senseless cow!' I muttered under my breath.  
  
I suppose I should have listened to you in the first place. You were right- she was a shallow cow.  
  
How's your story coming on? It'll be a best seller when it goes on the shelves! Better than that Lockhart prat's, anyway! Why don't you come and have a drink at ours when you've finished work? Owl back if that stupid Humble git isn't watching.  
  
Well, I'll see you later if you're coming,  
  
Love, Ron".  
  
I hastily scrawled a note back,  
  
"Hi Ron,  
  
Yes please, I would love to come round later. Are you ok with Sally and everything? Just remember, you deserve better than that shallow, superficial cow!  
  
My story's coming on... slowly! I wish I didn't have to work here, you're lucky, you get to do what you love. Anyway, I have to go, if Humble sees me I'll be dead meat.  
  
Love, Hermione."  
  
My head was buzzing. Had Ron split up with her for good? If they had then.. well, would this be my last chance?  
  
At least I would be seeing him again this evening. Looked like the 'Three Musketeers' were finally back! 


	3. Misunderstandings

Ok, so here's chapter 3. U know the deal, Harry don't belong to me, and he never will. Unfortunately. Anyway, thanks to everyone who's reviewed- I luv u!  
  
Misunderstandings  
  
After work I Apparated into Hogsmeade as ordered. I knocked on the door and Ron ushered me inside. Harry wasn't back from work yet- apparently he had gone to round up the lingering Death Eaters haunting the wizarding community, so me and Ron sat in the living room talking like we did while at Hogwarts. It was wonderful- we were no longer twenty- we were twelve again!  
  
He poured me some wine, and I told him about my autobiography, skating around the fact it would mainly be about him. He updated me on the whole him-and-Sally situation. According to him, they had been growing apart for a while, and when he caught her in bed with one of his colleagues, that was the final straw.  
  
'We're history. She always got on my nerves with all that make-up and stuff anyway- flirting with every male in a twelve-mile vicinity! Urgh, you know, I think she even fancied Harry!' he laughed.  
  
Harry came home around ten, and we stayed up until about one in the morning until I came to my senses and realised I had work the very next day.  
  
About a month later, one that was, to my disappointment, very uneventful, there was a knock on the door. I opened it to find Harry drunk to the eyeballs.  
  
'Harry! What are you doing here?'  
  
''Mione..' He invited himself into the tiny cottage.  
  
'Harry, what's happened?'  
  
'Nothing,' he mumbled.  
  
'Is this about Cho?' It seemed it was. He said something about how it was eight weeks since they broke up.  
  
He slumped down on a chair. I felt really sorry for him. He had never known his parents, having been orphaned as a child, having had to live up to every-one's expectations, being permanently in the limelight for the eight years, and now Cho had left him.  
  
He let out all his sorrows, and still hadn't sobered up.  
  
'I love you Hermione Granger.' He leant forward and tried to kiss me, and at that very point Ron appeared in a flash of light.  
  
'What the hell?' he yelled. Both Harry and me began explaining at the same time. Ron looked totally bewildered.  
  
'You could have bloody told me!' he screamed seeming quite upset, and disappeared with a flash.  
  
'Oh my god Harry. What did you do that for?' I screamed, hoping Ron wasn't quite as upset as he seemed.  
  
'I lo..'  
  
'Harry! NO! You do not love me and I don't love you! You're drunk! Go home and explain to Ron.'  
  
'But I DO..'  
  
'No you don't. Go home, now.' He stood up and wobbled slightly.  
  
'Oh God, Harry! Look, you can't possibly Dissapparate in this condition- you'll be splinched! I'll have to take you back in my car.' I said, annoyed. He could have ruined my only chance with him.......  
  
I supported Harry into my driveway with my old banger of a car situated upon it. I had to wait for him to be sick in my rosebush before I unlocked the door. I had never seen him so drunk before. I only had that car because it was a birthday present from my parents thinking it would be useful for when I went to visit them without realising that I had my Apparation Licence- bless them- they're Muggles. I took the driving test to keep them happy, and I always made sure I visited them in my old Ford.  
  
Hogsmeade wasn't too far away, so after providing him with a bag (I didn't fancy cleaning vomit off my upholstery), we made our silent way to their house- to Ron. 


	4. A Happy Ending

OK, the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Yours,  
  
Hermione Double.  
  
PS, you should all know by now that I AM NOT JKR. Unfortunately.  
  
Chapter 4 Ron seemed to be waiting for us, for when Harry stumbled through the door, he was sat on the sofa scowling heavily.  
  
'You could've told me!' he yelled.  
  
'We never told you because there was nothing to tell! I am not going out with Harry! Can't you see he's drunk out of his brain?'  
  
'You kissed him!'  
  
'HE kissed ME because he's wrecked!' I screamed.  
  
'I don't believe you!'  
  
'Just look at him!' I said, pointing at Harry, who was slumped on the sofa, snoring loudly.  
  
'He's been out every night for the last few weeks- 'cause he was with you, wasn't he?' he spat.  
  
'NO HE WAS NOT! He's probably been at the pub drowning his sorrows!'  
  
He still didn't believe me. There was nothing I could do to convince him.  
  
'For god's sake Ron! Why won't you believe me? I have NO feelings for Harry,' I screamed, tears threatening to spill down my face. I had so nearly said that the person I had feelings for was stood right in front of me. Thank god I had stopped myself.  
  
The person I really did have feelings for seemed speechless, so I screamed some more.  
  
'I don't know what it has to do with you anyway! God Ron, you're just so...... urgh!!' Now I was speechless. Knowing it was hopeless; I turned on my heel and marched out of the door.  
  
I never heard anything from Ron for the following month. My autobiography was put away. It seemed stupid- who wants to read about a twenty-year-old who is wasting her life pining after a bloke she can't have? I decided to go out, so, on a Friday night I applied some Sleek-Eazy's Hair potion, put on my best dress robes and headed to Charmed, in search of a good time. I saw Lavender Brown in there, an old school-friend whom I had shared my dorm with. I hadn't seen her in ages, so we danced all night trying to catch the eye of any nice-looking guys that happened to be there. Unfortunately, our plan never worked, so we sat and drank for a while. Than I spotted some unmistakable red hair. I couldn't believe it! The very night I had tried to erase all my feelings for him, the stupid git had shown up!  
  
I turned my back on him- hopefully he wouldn't see me. Unfortunately, this plan never worked either.  
  
'Hi,' Harry had walked over- with Ron bringing up the rear, his vivid hair visible in even the dark light of the club.  
  
'Hi,' I replied, dully.  
  
'How've you been?' said Harry, dragging a chair from a nearby table. Ron did the same.  
  
'I'll go and get some drinks then, shall I?' asked Lavender.  
  
'Yeah, I'll help,' replied Harry. I didn't want either of them to go and leave me here, but they went anyway.  
  
'So..'  
  
'Look, Hermione, I'm sorry. When Harry, er, sobered up, he realised what he'd done,' said Ron, slightly uncomfortably.  
  
'Yeah, well, it took you long enough to apologise, didn't it?' I said stubbornly, my face hardening.  
  
'Err, well, yeah- I guess.'  
  
'Look, Ron, I.It doesn't matter. But, I don't understand why you went so mad- I mean, I know the idea of me and Harry is well.'  
  
'Disgusting,' finished Ron.  
  
'Well, yes, but that was still no reason to go mad like you did.' I said sternly. Perhaps I should go into teaching!  
  
'I know, and I'm sorry. It's just, that well....' I was actually quite enjoying this. His ears were tinged with red and the face he pulled was one of the sweetest he had ever seen.  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'Well, I suppose I was...' There was a pregnant pause while he tried to think of the correct word. 'J-j-jealous,' he stammered.  
  
I nearly laughed. Jealous?  
  
'Jealous of what?' I asked, curiously.  
  
'Well, when I- when I saw you with Harry- well, I thought you were going out and whatever, and well...'  
  
'Yes?' I repeated.  
  
'Oh god.... Hermione..' he moaned.  
  
'WHAT?'  
  
'Well, Hermione- I-I didn't want you going out with Harry, because, well, I- well, I- I wanted you to - to- to go out with... me....' He stood up from his seat, 'Obviously you don't feel the same.'  
  
'Ron..I..' He turned so we were face to face. There was nothing else for it. I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him.  
  
A happy ending. Even though it was just the beginning. For Ron and I are still in love, and now married with two children. I never thought I would find my soul mate, but little did I realise he had been right under my nose for years. 


End file.
